


Bridal Carry HCs

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [8]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, basically a crack fic, cuz i did him separately, prompto isn't here, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: gladio/reader, ignis/reader, noctis/reader
Series: FFXV Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Bridal Carry HCs

  
  


**Noctis**

  * Let’s be real: Noct would probably be the bro that is carried off the battlefield most often. 
  * He can be kinda reckless (especially when he’s trying to show off in front of you)
  * When it happens, you and the guys are fighting against the Griffon at Kelbass Grasslands. 
  * Noct was warping up to the creature as it was flying, and managed to injure it pretty bad, but... well, let’s just say that his landing was less than graceful.
  * He landed on his knee pretty hard. Like, had he fallen from any higher the poor boy probably would’ve done some serious damage.
  * And the Griffon wasn’t making things better. As soon as the bird hit the ground, it charged Noct, and it was only because of Gladio and Ignis that the prince was mostly uninjured.
  * After the battle, he had tried standing, then fell flat on his face. His knee was _not_ having it.
  * So, being the great S/O you are, offered to carry him back to the Regalia.
  * At first, he just stared at you. He didn’t know if you were being genuine or not in your offer.
  * But when you suddenly just _hoisted him up_
  * the boy was broken.
  * Red face, bound vocal chords, the like.
  * He _wanted_ to complain, to request you put him down -- it was embarrassing for him, ngl -- but he couldn’t find his voice.
  * So he just settled for wrapping his arms around your neck and hiding his burning face in your shoulder.
  * Bonus: as you carried him off the battlefield, Noct heard Gladio laughing his ass off, and the prince knew his shield would never let him live this down.



**Gladio**

  * Of all the bros, I think Gladio is the least reckless.
  * He’d have to be to be able to keep Noct alive, what with all the shit the prince gets up to.
  * Y’all were fighting the Behemoth near Keycatrich Trench.
  * Everything was going fine, until Noct did something completely _stupid_ (the little shit--) and Gladio, true to his position, shielded the prince.
  * In the process, Gladio took one of the beast’s horns to the side, yet he kept fighting.
  * Didn’t take too much longer to defeat the monster, and as soon as it was dead on the ground, you were at Gladio’s side.
  * You were fidgeting a lot as you stood beside him, your eyes darting between his wound and the ground.
  * Gladio, the tease, noticed. And true to his nature, he started teasing you.
  * He _did not_ expect you to actually try to pick him up bridal style.
  * He was shocked at first, but it didn’t take long before he recovered and began laughing his ass off.
  * “Go ahead. Try.”
  * And damn straight did you try.
  * And damn straight did you fail.
  * Be prepared to be the subject of Gladio’s teasing for at least the next few weeks.



**Ignis**

  * Of all the bros, Ignis is somewhere in the middle of the recklessness scale, between Gladio and Noctis. (Prompto is the least reckless, for the most part, mainly cuz he’s a long range fighter while the others are short range)
  * Ofc it happen when you and the guys are fighting Tonberrys, the little fuckers...
  * (Don’t get me wrong, they’re cute, but they’re a pain in the ass)
  * Everything’s going great, until a Sir Tonberry showed up.
  * Little shit was _fast_ , like Noct warping fast.
  * Before Ignis realized, the Sir Tonberry had sliced at his legs (not too badly, but enough that it hurt whenever he walked)
  * After the last Tonberry had been defeated, you were the first to ask Ignis if he was alright.
  * “I’m fine, love.”
  * “But your legs--”
  * “I’m _fine_ , love.”
  * Ignis Stupeo Scientia is a stubborn little--
  * Anyway, an idea popped into your head almost as soon as Ignis turned towards the others.
  * With a smirk on your face and a prayer to the Six, you snuck up behind the tactician, then picked him up bridal style.
  * “Love, what are you doing?”
  * “Nothing.”
  * While he’d never admit to it, he was honestly impressed with your strength (not that he was all that heavy, really; after all, you used to train with Gladio, which meant quite a bit of weight training)
  * Also turned him on..




End file.
